Polar Opposites
by Codename-sama
Summary: After Momo decided to join the Dan she and Kido have become very close. They were always together and helping each other until Momo gained this strange feeling whenever she's with Kido. What if Momo realizes that she has feelings for their beloved Danchou? What is she finds out that all the girls in the Dan also have feelings for Kido? Kido x Momo
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kagerou Project because they are all owned by Jin, the writer of KagePro. This is just a fan fiction based on y own imagination.**

**This is a yuri story so if you don't support/like girl love you can please search for another story of your choice.**

**Pairings: Kido x Momo (KidoMomo)**

**I'd also like to apologize for those who misunderstand of me doing plagiarism. I apologize to marymin I didn't know that our opening story were the exact same thing so... I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! Here I repeated the prologue so that you guys won't accuse me anymore I'm really sorry! **

* * *

One day, a hooded girl with long green hair and an ambiguous look was walking down a small alley looking for a certain person that one of her friends told her to meet with. While Kido was searching she heard a crying voice along the alley, as we all know Kido is a bit of a scaredy cat, which is why she tried to ignore it and continued to walk until the crying sound grew louder and louder. Her body started to tremble and looked around to see if there was someone.

'D-Don't tell m-me there's a ghost nearby while the sun is shining so brightly!?' Kido said to herself while walking with her hands buried inside the pocket of her hoodie. Our green-haired leader continued walking until she saw a black shadow that is curved into a ball-like figure.

Kido took a deep breath and approached the shadowy ball-like figure until she realized that it was a person, a girl with curly orange hair wearing a pink short sleeved hoodie.

"O-Oi..." Kido called out to the girl who was shocked to see the green-haired leader standing in front of her.

"Are you... alright? Is there something wrong?" 'What the hell is with my lame-ass question?! Of course she's not okay!'

The orange-haired girl tried to stand up but couldn't because of her energy that she wasted on crying at that time. Kido gave her a helping hand and pulled her up back on to her feet.

"D... Do I look alright?!" The girl was surprised and wiped her tears of her face as she yelled at our clueless leader. 'Oh great I just made her feel worse' Kido said in her mind as she scratched the back of her head.

"S-sorry..." The girl whispered and looked at Kido with her red glowing eyes. At last their eyes finally met, they both stared at each others glowing red eyes.

"No it's okay... I'm the one who should apologize" Kido pulled her hood to cover her shyness from her face for making a girl feel bad because of just one wrong move.

"Anyway, you don't need to act so surprised. The meeting was supposed to be at 1" Kido said to her as she started to lead the way.

"Um... I'm no longer doing that job anymore! So... I hope you'll understand." The orange-haired girl looked at Kido in the eye with a stern look there's no doubt that she's just fooling around which made Kido a bit confused.

Kido doesn't know what to do so she decided to give her a faint grin and said. "Yeah I know how you feel. So come with me." She lead their way to a building and went to a room here there's a number 107 that's written on front door.

"Here it is." Kido opened the door where they were welcome by a sleeping sloth on the couch. The place was like an ordinary apartment with a spacious living room and tons of bedrooms.

"Uh... um... Where is this place...?" The orange-haired girl looked around with a confused look on her face as she slowly entered the room.

* * *

**I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a review for my story :D And also I apologize because this is actually a prologue so I think it's only natural that I only wrote the beginning of it...**


	2. Chapter 1: Thinking about some things

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kagerou Project because they are all owned by Jin, the writer of KagePro. This is just a fan fiction based on y own imagination.**

**This is a yuri story so if you don't support/like girl love you can please search for another story of your choice.**

**Pairings: Kido x Momo (KidoMomo)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Thanks for the review I appreciate it. Don't worry I only started the story where Kido was remembering her lame actions in their first encounter Hahaha!**

* * *

Kido only gave her a faint grin and patted her head like a little puppy. The girl blushed and turned her gaze away from our leader to the sleeping person on the couch.

"U-ummm... May I ask who that is?" The girl pointed at the sleeping figure.

"Oh that... " Kido made her way in front of the couch and took a deep breath first. "Oi! Kano wake up!"

"Huh...? Ahh Kido-chan! What's the matter?" The guy sat up as he remove the magazine of his face and gave them a cheerful smile.

"Don't act dumb you idiot! Here's the new member you were talking about" Kido placed her hand on top of the girl.

"Eh? What do you mean new member?" Kano scratched his left cheek as he slowly stand up and tried to make his run for it.

"Huh!? It's the new member you were talking about a while ago!" Kido exclaimed.

"I was just lying Kido-chan~ You were so listening to your music and didn't hear that I was just joking hahaha!" Kido whacked Kano's head then kicked his stomach out of irritation.

"U-umm... Looks like this was all just a misunderstanding..." The girl said.

"Yeah it looks like it..." 'Crap what am I gonna do'.

"Well she does have an eye ability Kido-chan!" The two looked at the blonde who's now seating on the couch.

"Yeah... I kinda feel like it though... Oh by the way you should take a sit uhhh..."

"I-I'm Momo... Kisaragi Momo" She sat on the single couch while Kido and Kano sat on the huge couch.

"Kisaragi Momo huh... I think I've heard of that name before..."

"Ah~! Kido-chan as you can see she's a famous idol" Kano took a magazine where Momo's picture is in and showed it to Kido.

"E-eh? W-wait a minute! I took a famous idol inside our apartment!" Kido glanced at Momo and examined her face.

* * *

Kido reminisced the memories where she and Momo first met and when they have recruited more members in the Dan. She realize that from her cool demeanor she turned out to become a lame-ass jerk in front of them. She was definitely embarrassed for how she acted in front of Momo and how she knew that Kano was just lying to her about having a new member, for being such a scaredy cat when she, Shintaro and Momo went inside the horror house in the amusement park they went in. Kido remembered these memories and smiled as she realize all her lame and uncool actions.

"Heeey~! Danchou-san~!" A cheerful voice called out for her from Kido's phone.

"Hmmm? Oh Ene, what's wrong?" Kido took her phone that is laid beside her.

"You were smiling which I think it's quite rare for you to smile like that~!" The blue virus said with a cheerful smile.

"Eh? Was I?" The green-haired leader awkwardly scratches the back of her head.

"Oh come on~! No need to feel embarrass Danchou-san~! At least your smile is better than my master's~!" Ene gave her a proud smile.

"I don't know if I should feel mad or offended about what you said Ene..."

"Hihihi~!" Ene gave the girl another cheerful smile.

"By the way, why are you in my phone? Shouldn't you be in Shintaro or Momo's phone? It's also quite rare for you... to talk to me like this..."

"Hmm...~ I just wanted to try looking through other people's phone! I already saw Kano's and Seto's so all that's left is yours Danchou-san~! Besides being stuck in my master's phone for the past few years is making me bored and lost interest~"

Kido was speechless about what Ene said and only managed to give her a faint grin. "So... found anything interesting in my phone?"

"Hmmm... for now there's none hihihi~! But I'll find more if I stay here for a couple of days~"

"I see..."

Kido and Ene continued their conversation until Momo and Mary came back from the grocery, they were huffing and puffing their breaths out when they arrived the apartment as if they were chase by some scary monsters.

"Ah~! Momo-chan! Mary-chan~! Welcome back~ why are you both look so tired?" The virus asked them.

"W-We were c-chased b-by M-Mo...mo's f-fans..." Mary was so scared she fainted on the floor.

"Woah! Mary!" Ene and Momo said in unison.

Kido stood up and carried Mary back to her room for her to rest leaving the two outside the living room.

* * *

Momo watched the two as they entered Mary's room. She felt bad making Mary run all the way to their apartment so she decided to cook Mary her favorite food, curry. Momo went inside the kitchen and putted her apron on and ready the ingredients.

"Woah~ Danchou-san is unexpectedly strong don't you think Momo-chan~?!" Ene said from a distance.

"Yeah she is though I already expected her to carry Mary that easily since... her body is quite small and easy to carry" Momo told Ene.

"Hmm... I wish I had a real body instead of being a virus~" Ene's smile turned into a frown and she sat on an application in Kido's phone.

"Why? Don't you think it's kinda cool when you travel in different types of technology?"

"Well yeah~ But sometimes I want to feel the warmth of a human body..."

"So you want Danchou-san to carry you?" Momo said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah~ I wanna know if she can carry me too~!" The blue virus who's all depressed suddenly became cheerful.

"I... see..." 'I kind of understand why Ene wanted a human body so badly... but why Kido?' Momo thought.

"Wouldn't you want Oni-chan to carry you when you have a human body?"

"Eh? WOAH! NO WAY~! Boys are kinda naughty so I prefer Danchou-san to carry me hihihi~!"

**_Moment of silence..._**

"Looks like you two are having some weird conversation..." Their conversation went off when they saw Kido standing in front of Mary's room, the two laughed in a weird way and continued in what they're doing.

"What are you making Kisaragi?" Kido approached the girl who was about to cut some carrots.

"I just wanted to cook some curry... I feel bad for making Mary run all the way here so I thought I'd make it up for her by cooking her favorite dish." Momo gave the girl a smile.

"O...kay? But Kisaragi... Do you know how to cook?" Kido said in a nervous tone. Since Shintaro told her that Momo has a unique taste for food that made Kido worried about her trying to cook any dish in their kitchen.

Momo froze and didn't know what to do she definitely doesn't know how to cook and only relies on the cook book that she bought earlier in the grocery. Even her mom forbid her in entering their kitchen at home, which made her even more nervous she doesn't even know how to hold a knife.

Kido noticed her right away and took the knife off Momo's hand. "Here I'll teach you how to cut these properly." Kido stood behind Momo and placed both her hands on top of Momo's as she explains to her what the right thing to do.

Momo felt anxious about their position, she started feeling embarrassed even though there were only 4 of them inside the apartment while the others were doing their own errands. Momo's face turned light pink as she tries to focus on what Kido is saying and doing instead of thinking about some weird things.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update I was helping my family get ready for New Year's Day so I deeply apologize. I'll do my best to update ASAP! If you liked today's update I'd appreciate if you fave, follow and/or give me a review and some suggestions for my story. **


End file.
